The New Veela
by the stargate time traveller
Summary: What if saving Gabriella from the lake in the second task had a more profound effect on a more jaded Harry Potter, who had lost everything in his life and was at the end of his rope? Told he has contracted the Veela curse, Harry must become a Veela himself...only Veela cannot be men.
1. Chapter 1 The Veela Curse

I don't own Harry Potter.

I was inspired by the stories where Harry's saving of Gabrielle transformed him into a Veela and a girl. This is my version of that storyline. My thanks to White Angel of Auralon for how to deal with Horcruxes.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

The New Veela.

"So, it's true, then maman, the curse is in effect?" Fleur Delacour asked her mother.

The elder Veela nodded. Apolline Delacour was an older version of Fleur, being tall, lithe, and well built, both of them had long silver-blonde hair of a classic Veela, hourglass figures and large busts with long legs completing their bodies, while they had beautiful faces which seemed to have been sculpted by a goddess for their children to live on Earth.

"I'm afraid so," Apolline replied in her thick French accent.

Fleur looked down. "I've only just gotten to know him, mama," she said sadly before she looked up. "Why does the curse have to take effect?"

"I don't like this any more than you do, my darling," the elder woman gently caressed her daughter's face. Her blue eyes sparkled like two crystalline sapphires as they gazed sympathetically at her daughter. "But we have no choice; I don't need to tell you what the consequences would be if we refused to follow the Veela Code on this matter."

Fleur winced. "When do we do this?"

"Right away. Preparations are already being prepared at the conclave in France. We shall conduct the ritual there as soon as we can, and your cousins and my sister have already agreed to handle the raising part."

"It's just not fair!" Fleur sniffed as she cried. "He has been through so much; when he was chosen by the Goblet, I sickened myself when I mocked him, and then he rescued Gabrielle because I couldn't reach her. I was upset because I knew there was the chance of the curse kicking in."

"I know," Apolline sighed as she looked down. "The problem is very few people know of Veela; all of those sensationalist articles and books demeaning us, all of those people viewing us as sex objects or trophies to be had don't help, and very few even bother to truly understand our ways. It's even worse in Magical Britain, where there is so little information which isn't contaminated in some way. Harry Potter had no way of knowing what would happen when he saved Gabrielle, and neither did anyone else. We keep the curse a secret for a reason, Fleur; not even your father knows about it, and he married me!"

Fleur nodded seriously, wiping away her tears silently. When she had grown up along with her cousins, she had been horrified when she had learnt just how little people actually bothered to learn about her and her people. While it was believed she was a half Veela, it was a myth; she and her sister were both full Veela, much like their mother. It was just easier to lie and say that she was a half-blooded Veela, although it was insulting. But there were just so many myths about her and the other Veela in the world, it was not funny.

"When do you want me to bring him to us?" she asked, knowing it was logical to ask; she knew her mother and the Veela elders would be preparing the ritual for some time, and ensuring their new charge had a place within their community, but she needed to know so she could get the timing right.

"Tomorrow morning if you can," her mother replied seriously, looking even more regretful. "It is a Saturday, so there will be no classes. Will you have any problem of getting him to us?"

"No, Maman," Fleur shook her head, her blonde hair flying about. "He has been alone since the end of the first task; it was disgusting, all of those badges. Even his best friends had abandoned him, so getting him away when he's free won't be a problem."

If Apolline had been feeling upset before, she felt even worse now. "I didn't know it was that bad," she commented.

"Oh, it is, maman," Fleur snapped, her eyes flashing dangerously; for a moment Apolline was frightened she would transform into her bird form, but fortunately her daughter had enough self-control to calm down, although she watched for the danger signs. "It was horrible! He was alone, mocked by everyone, and that is before the Daily Prophet came out, but the teachers never did anything about it."

The elder Delacour closed her eyes. She had known all that of course and while she was annoyed by how her daughter had acted during that time with how she had mocked the boy, she was pleased her daughter's natural kindness had returned. It was a miracle the boy had even managed to make it this far into the tournament. While she was pleased her daughter was a champion, Apolline was naturally worried about what could happen since the tournament had been originally banned for a good reason with the high death tolls until it was decided it wasn't worth it.

"We can make up for it," she declared. "Don't forget, during the ritual, we shall see for ourselves what we can do to help him in the transition into his new life."

Fleur licked her lips. While she was happy about getting a new cousin, and she was pleased her nature would soon assuage her guilt soon enough, she didn't like the way it was being done, even if it was the Veela way.

XXX

Harry walked through the corridors of Hogwarts alone, and he didn't stop until he was down by the lake, hoping the cold air would shake off the strange feeling he had been having for the last few days.

It was a strange, burning, sensation.

He wasn't dizzy because of it, and he had no idea what it was. He had thought if he ignored it, it would go away. But it hadn't. He had refused to see the nurse. After she had turned him away from the lynch mobs who'd hunted him through the school when his name had been drawn out of the Goblet of Fire, he had lost his trust in the woman, although it had always been shaky trust.

He found a large enough rock he could use as a seat, and he slipped on top of it, shivering a little as the cold rock went right through his trousers, but he quickly adapted to the chill. It was strange for him to be here, considering what had taken place only a few days ago, but in truth, he was just desperate for solitude, and since everyone was either still asleep because of the day and the hour, it was perfect for him.

_Two tasks down, one to go. _Harry closed his eyes, thinking about the complete and utter _**mess **_this year was turning into; it was bad enough with last year, when Snape had managed to corner Sirius and get his godfather kissed deliberately, and Dumbledore had simply refused to listen to anything he had said relating to his godfather's innocence, and having to endure looking at Snape's sneers of triumph all the time, and Hermione and Ron kept telling him to leave off since there was nothing he could do, Harry had thought that was as bad as things could get.

But no. Now he was the fourth champion of the Tri-wizard tournament, everyone had turned on him, including his so-called _friends, _although Harry had never had any doubt about Ron or Hermione. He had known for a long time there was something not quite right about those two, although he had gone out of his way to make sure they didn't realise he'd twigged about them. When he had returned to Hogwarts, and he had actually been in two minds about whether or not he should be coming back at all after the way Dumbledore and Snape had both ensured Sirius was kissed, before he had decided to come so then he'd be one year closer to becoming a fifth year so he could do his OWLs and then wave goodbye to the magical world.

He _knew _Voldemort was out there, and he'd dealt with them a couple of times, and even witnessed the atrocities they'd committed during the mess of the Quidditch World Cup.

But he didn't care.

He no longer cared if Voldemort burnt the wizarding world to the ground anymore since he had nothing to live for since Dumbledore kept ripping away what little happiness he had. His Hogwarts experience was a terrible joke, and he just wanted to be free. He wanted to travel the world without someone tearing that away from him.

Harry looked down at his hands. What was the point? Why did all this crap have to happen to him? Sirius had been the one hope he'd had of a family. Granted, he had no idea if it would have worked since Dumbledore's power over him seemed insurmountable and absolute, but he had considered more than once faking his own death, or something along those lines just to escape the old wizard and his terrible schemes.

_But I don't know what it is all about. _

Harry was so drawn into his thoughts, he didn't notice or hear the sounds of someone creeping up behind him until he heard a spell being cast, but it was too late. His vision went black…

XXX

"…I can't _believe _you stunned him, Fleur."

"It was the perfect option. In any case, I took the initiative."

Listening to the two accented voices, one of which he dimly knew, Harry opened his eyes slowly, shivering more than he had earlier before he realised he was naked. Shocked, he jerked up, feeling his palms scrape across smoothed stone slabs.

"Where am I?" he demanded, looking around desperately before he found himself looking at four beautiful blonde women. One of them he recognised, although one of them was an older version of her.

"Fleur?" he squinted at the Beauxbatons champion curiously, pulling his knees upwards in a vain attempt to cover himself up, although he knew it was futile since he had been naked for God knew how long, and she had probably seen every part of his naked form. He just hoped she didn't ask any questions about the injuries he had sustained over the years. "What's going on? Where am I? Why am I naked? What are you doing?"

Fleur sighed and looked at the woman who resembled her a great deal. The older Fleur stepped forward.

"Hello, Harry Potter," she said with her thick French accent in her voice, but he noticed she didn't stumble once on any of her words. "I am truly sorry about this, but you are naked because you are going to be taking part in an important ritual."

"A ritual?" Harry whispered, frightened.

Fleur lifted her hands to try to calm him down. "Harry-."

"Hold on, why is it you aren't stumbling over your English?" Harry interrupted, looking at her curiously.

One of the older women chuckled. "Ah, an inquiring mind. It's truly refreshing."

"Not now, Lucile," one of the other women scolded.

"That's enough!" The women Harry had guessed was Fleur's mother chided over her shoulder before she turned back and smiled down at Harry as she knelt in front of him. "Mr Potter, my name is Apolline Delacour. You have met my daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle. As for why my daughter and everyone else is not stumbling over your…language," she sniffed at the word, as if contemptuous of the very notion of English being a language, "is because we cast a translation spell over ourselves and yourself. That way you can understand us all without it."

"A translation spell?" Harry echoed, wondering for a moment why none of the teachers had bothered to cast it once, but he shook that off. "But why is this happening? And why am I naked? Where are my clothes?"

"You're naked because you need to be for the ritual to work. In any case, you won't need those rags ever again," the elder woman replied before she looked down. "Not many people know about this, less than a handful. You saved my daughter's life, but you tripped the Veela curse."

Harry reared back in horror. He had already experienced the curse of Voldemort's spell when he had been a baby, and he lived with the effects all the time. The idea of having another curse infecting him was not something he wanted.

"Oh, don't worry, there is a cure, of sorts. Have you been feeling odd since the end of the last task?"

Surprised by the question which was so sudden, Harry looked at her stunned.

Apolline nodded. "Your silence has just given me my answer. The only thing is when you save a Veela, any Veela, you contract the curse, and we have to undergo the ritual," Apolline explained soothingly, but there was a genuine look of sorrow in her eyes. "If we don't carry the ritual out, you will die. My _youngest daughter_ will die."

She looked down, visibly trying not to cry at the thought.

Harry gaped. "What?"

"Do you want my daughter to die along with yourself?" Apolline bluntly challenged, clearly wondering if Harry was one of those bigots who only cared for himself.

"Of course I don't want her to die! She is only an innocent kid who was dragged into the tournament!" Harry snapped, angrily. "And I don't know about myself, while I want to live I have so much shit happening in my life. But I don't understand what is happening!"

"You saved my daughter, who is a Veela. Therefore, you will become a Veela yourself, but you will be regressed in age after you have become a girl," Apolline said soothingly.

Harry pulled back in disbelief. "I'm…I'm going to become a girl!?"

"Yes. All Veela are women, and you will be not an exception."

"I'm not going to become a girl!" Harry shook his head. "I'm not going to become a Veela."

"There's nothing that can be done," Apolline stood up and looked down sympathetically at him, pitying the boy who was soon going to become a girl and then into a baby again. "And besides, there's something else."

"What more can there be?" Harry demanded, glaring angrily up at the older woman.

"Did you know you shared your soul with a soul fragment from that Dark Lord who tried to kill you as a baby?" Apolline asked.

Harry looked at her in horror while he thought he'd misheard her, but she simply stopped him from asking anything else. "Think about it, Harry," she instructed. "Have you ever felt pain whenever the Dark Lord is near you?"

"My scar?" he whispered, working it out for himself since he had been given the clue, although he knew it would have occurred to him sooner or later.

"Yes," one of the older Veela replied solemnly, though with a hint of anger in her voice. "It is irresponsible and carelessly dangerous to leave the Horcrux untreated."

"A Horcrux? What is that?" Harry asked curiously.

One of the Veela sighed. "A Horcrux is a fragment torn from the main soul as part of a ritual in an act of murder against an innocent soul, a child, in other words, believed to make someone immortal."

"A child, but that horrible!"

"Yes, it is, and I'm glad you feel the same way. It's a myth that has existed for centuries. It doesn't work because every soul has a set lifespan. Still, it's disgusting enough even without the catalyst for the ritual."

"Why?" Harry asked fascinated; while he was disgusted by what Voldemort had done, it sounded like something the evil monster would do, but he was interested to find out what Riddle had gotten wrong.

"Souls don't just keep the body alive, they also contain magic. It's a myth _blood," _the unnamed Veela's clear disgust sent chills down Harry's spine that had nothing to do with the cold, "has anything to do with someone's power, and its annoying so many put stock in the myth. But anything that damages the soul, damages the magic as well. If they worked, the world would be swamped by immortals."

Harry guessed that made sense, but he had something else on his mind. "Can you get it out?" he asked desperately, hoping that if the Horcrux in his scar was removed, it would remove the Veela curse.

"Yes, but curses don't work well, but we can use the power of the Veela to our advantage, and remove the Horcrux from your scar so then the Veela curse can be brought into effect," Apolline reassured him.

Harry looked down. "What will happen to me?" he asked plaintively as he slowly started to accept the fact there was nothing he could do, and there was no way out.

"I shall take you in as my daughter," one of the Veela stepped forward, allowing Harry to see her clearly. She looked very similar to Fleur and her mother, but her eyes were a darker shade of blue, and she clapped her hands and looked at him with a motherly smile Harry had never seen, never mind experienced. "I shall teach you everything you need to know about being a girl and a Veela."

Harry sighed. He had not expected this day - or however long it had been since there was nothing around him to help him work out the time - to turn out in this manner.

And yet… the thought of being free of Voldemort once and for all, although he was still having trouble working out what these women would do with the soul piece, and he knew he'd need to ask more questions, was compelling.

What sealed the deal was the thought of having a mother of his own. Someone to love him. While he loved his own mother, he had never known her, and no-one had ever told him anything about her besides the fact they had the same eye colour and a few other hints over the years, which had often made him wonder if the Hogwarts staff bought into that pureblood nonsense since she was a muggle-born. His suspicions about that had been founded in stone during second year when no real help was provided for the students the basilisk had petrified.

"Okay," he whispered, but he looked up seriously. "Before we start, you should know Voldemort," he paused and waited for the expected flinching to die down, "has been after me for years. Is there anything we can do about that?"

"Oh, yes," the woman who was going to be his new mother replied.


	2. Chapter 2 Becoming Veela

Disclaimer - I don't own anything.

I just own this story. Please let me know what you think.

* * *

The New Veela.

"What-what is is your name?" Harry asked his soon to be mother hesitantly.

The woman smiled kindly at him. "My name is Catherine," she said, and she bent down and picked up a rolled-up cloak. "Here, take this. It will help keep your…dignity."

"Thank you," Harry replied hesitantly as he took the cloak gratefully and put it on, although he wondered why they had taken off his clothes in the first place and hadn't bothered to cover him up but he guessed he would find out sooner or later.

Catherine walked up to him and gently ran a hand down his face. Harry recoiled in shock, but he was surprised when he leaned in and accepted her ministrations.

Catherine smiled, pleased the boy seemed to be accepting of his new future. He would not just make an excellent she, but she would be an amazing daughter. She took him into her arms and kissed him on the cheek. "You will be loved," she said, making sure to project the thought into Harry's mind.

Harry gasped when he felt it, but he felt instinctively that this woman was his mother. He realised the curse was real, and tears sprang into his eyes with an emotion he had never expected.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Catherine apologised quickly when she saw him starting to cry, and she took him into her arms while her Veela Sisters looked on in worry and concern. She was worried when she felt him wince in her arms, and she wondered why that was and if it had anything to do with the scars on his back. Some of them had looked like they had been there for years, and it made Catherine ask herself if the fabled Boy who Lived had been abused over the years. If that was the case it would explain much, like his thin, sickly figure, and the apathetic attitude he had when she had given him some of her blood in order to begin the transformation, to create the mother-daughter bond.

The Veela Curse's transformation had three stages. The first was the choosing of a mother to raise the new daughter and teach her the ways of the Veela. This was done by using a special potion based on Veela blood, the blood of the mother, which created a bond and slowly began to change the boy's mind.

The second was the transformation itself, and it would turn Harry from an English boy into a French Veela girl while the third part would transform her into a baby, with the mind clean of memories to accept the new life, along with a twist Harry would discover later.

But what Catherine was getting from the nascent bond between herself and her soon to be new daughter….it frightened her. How could anyone hurt a child, a young man who merely wanted to have a family, but was becoming jaded? She had no doubt it was the fault of the British wizards who had no common sense. Like many Veela, Catherine despised the British Ministry, and she was sure Harry himself felt little but contempt for them as well, judging from what she could tell although it was hard for her to be positive.

They were bigoted. They paraded their prejudices without caring about whether it would bring them down or not. Their Dark Lord was a thuggish, rabid dog who deserved to be put down, and he was a threat not just to the Statute of Secrecy, he was a threat to them all. And the so-called pureblood elite would not care until they began to slowly take note of the squibs walking into Hogwarts.

Harry pulled back. "No, it's alright…._mama," _he said, his eyes widening in surprise while Catherine smiled back happily as the boy began accepting more and more the fact he was becoming a Veela himself.

"I and my sister need to check on the ritual," she smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek, a loving kiss. "We'll be back soon."

"Bye Mama," Harry said, looking happy albeit surprised the title had slipped out of his mouth again, but looking like he could get used to it.

Catherine, Lucile and Apolline left the room.

"Catherine, what have you seen from the bond?" Apolline asked, seeing her sisters expression, and saw the tears and knew thanks to her own bond with her sister they were not just tears of joy for having a new daughter but were also tears of sorrow.

Veela were interconnected with one another. Cousins, sisters, mothers, and grandmothers…all of them were connected together by threads of magic, although the closer you were related, the stronger the bonds. Apolline was as aware of Catherine's grief as Fleur and Gabrielle were, and she wanted to know what she had seen.

Catherine actually paused, and Apolline was horrified to see her sister visibly try to pull herself together. "Catherine?"

"That boy….," Catherine let out a sobbing gasp before she went on, "he has suffered so much, and yet the pigs in his home country treat him badly. He just wants a family, someone to love him, and yet he is constantly denied it."

Catherine paused as she shared some of the memories she was getting from Harry with her sister, who looked physically sick anyone would do such a thing to a child.

"Why?" Apolline whispered.

"I don't know, sister. But I promise you this, I will raise him the right way, and she will be a beautiful Veela who has been raised properly and full of love," Catherine said with positive certainty.

XXX

"Harry, I am sorry about this," Fleur was wringing her hands nervously, almost afraid to be in Harry's presence.

She knew it wasn't her fault any more than it was Gabrielle's. Her little sister knew of the curse, knew of what was going to happen but she was too young to actually witness the transformation herself. However, Gabrielle had promised to be there for her new cousin.

Harry surprised her by walking over and cupping her face delicately. "It's okay, my sister," he said, using the Veela name for the family. "I'm happy I will finally be loved. It makes a change, especially after how I have been denied a family for so long. Where's Gabrielle?"

"She couldn't be here, but she is so sorry for what's happening-," Fleur said, but Harry shook his head.

"It's okay, Fleur. Its just…I'd become so tired of the magical world, I didn't even bother taking Ron Weasley out of the lake. I've become so apathetic towards them all, but Gabrielle…she's just an innocent girl. They shouldn't have put her down there," Harry shook his head at the questionable logic of the idiots running and judging the mess that was the Tri-wizard tournament.

"No, she did not," Fleur ground out. She was still angry over how her sister had been treated, and she was not hesitant to show it. She remembered something. "That reminds me. When my mother and my aunt examined you, they discovered that you aren't properly connected to the Goblet of Fire."

Harry frowned in puzzlement.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

Fleur grinned. "The Goblet of Fire picks the names for the tournaments by magically scanning the names to detect the most powerful of the collection of names. That's why Viktor, Cedric, and I were chosen; but there is a compulsion charm contaminating the bond between yourself and the Goblet. If you refused to participate, the Goblet would have no choice but to rip your magic away under normal circumstances. But since you were not bonded properly, the individual who put you in the Goblet will be the one to pay for it."

There was more to the whole process than that of course, but Fleur believed it was much easier and simpler if she just gave Harry a brief summary of how the Goblet worked and chose the names for the tournament.

"So, nothing will happen to me if I become a girl?" Harry whispered.

"No," Fleur replied, but this time she was the one who looked confused, and she scrunched her face adorably as she looked at him. "Harry, why do you not care about the magical world anymore?"

Harry was not really in the mood to get down to a boring story of how the wizarding world treated him, but this girl was going to become his cousin and Veela sister soon, so there was no harm in it. "You know my history, don't you?"

Fleur nodded. "Of course."

"Well," Harry paused for a second while he looked for the right words to describe things. "Ever since my biological parents died, Albus Dumbledore took it upon himself to place me with my mother's muggle relatives." He looked down, trying hard to keep his memories to himself so they didn't overwhelm him now he was about to get what he'd always wanted. "The Dursleys….they were scum. They hate magic, everything to do with it they didn't understand and were terrified by it. The Dursleys…they beat me…Badly. I spent years being their slave, told I was worthless and so on. When I got into the magical world, I thought things would be different. As if! Dumbledore made sure every time I had some happiness it would not last."

Fleur had her hand to her mouth. She had already had a terrible suspicion as she had seen Harry's scars, and the implications were horrifying. But why would the British Ministry do this? They weren't exactly known for their common sense and decency, but surely they would not want to break the sacred laws of magical children?

"British wizards," she cursed, "they decry us for being _half-human, _or beings of _near-human intelligence, _but we're just as human as they are."

Harry was surprised by the cursing. "I heard that Veela aren't-," he stopped awkwardly, but Fleur quirked a brow at him.

"Aren't human?" she finished knowingly.

Harry nodded weakly, wishing he didn't put his foot in his mouth.

Fleur smiled at him reassuringly. Harry would find this out soon enough for himself, but a bit of background wouldn't hurt. "No. We're human, although we are different, in much the same way tigers are different from domestic cats. We just have different…attributes and abilities-."

At that point, Lucille came in. Harry and Fleur stopped and turned to face her.

"We're ready," she whispered.

XXX

"So, what do I have to do?" Harry asked as he was led into a simple-looking but fairly nice living room without any portraits of magical people. But what surprised him was the sight of the unconscious and crumpled looking sight of Rita Skeeter. "What's she doing here?"

Catherine snorted with annoyance. "We found a beetle which had triggered our wards on the house on your clothes when Fleur tracked you down and stunned you at Hogwarts. Although why the beetle would trigger the wards, we didn't know when Fleur squeezed it we found out, and the bug turned into her. We stunned her, and she has been unconscious ever since."

"What are you going to do with her?" Harry's eyes were on the sensationalist journalist who had dragged his name through the mud and entertained everyone in the magical world with the sick things she wrote and lied about.

"We're going to vanish the body. She will never be seen again. If she had gotten away from here, we would have had to endure all kinds of hell," Apolline replied.

"So she's an animagus whose form is a beetle. I guess that makes some sense, given how she is able to overhear private conversations," Harry observed as he thought of how the bitch had eavesdropped on Hagrid and Madame Maxime's conversation about their giant heritage.

"Yes, animagi are perfect if you want to hide in plain sight without anyone trying to find you," Apolline commented. "It explains certainly how she was able to get stories on people who went to a huge amount of trouble to avoid the media. Now," she clapped her hands. "Let's move on."

"What do I have to do?" Harry asked.

Lucille handed Catherine a gleaming silver goblet which was bubbling and steaming. Catherine smiled and walked over to Harry. "You just drink this, Harry," she said, handing the goblet to him.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he took the goblet and looked at the steaming red liquid.

"It contains a potion which is based on my blood," Catherine replied, "now drink up, and you shall become a Veela yourself."

A part of his still remaining masculinity wanted to throw the goblet away, but the other part which was becoming bigger and more powerful told him to drink the lot. He closed his eyes and drank from the goblet, and he didn't stop until he had swallowed it.

The liquid had a strange taste, Harry observed. It was almost like blood, but it was mixed with other flavours he couldn't identify.

Suddenly he froze while the Veela in the room backed away from him, but not before Catherine had slipped off the boy's cloak and folded it up. He wouldn't need it for this.

For a moment nothing happened and then Harry started to float upwards into the air, levitated by the magic of the curse and the potion he had just taken. Catherine stood back watching as a pink aura started to glow around Harry's body. A soft gasp came from Harry's otherwise still lips as the boy's penis became erect. None of the Veela in the room were surprised to see that happening, they knew one of the biggest key points of the ritual was for the subject of the Veela curse to feel pleasure through the transition.

They listened as he moaned in pleasure as the boy's body hair was pulled into him, leaving him with smooth and flawless skin, and the magic flowed around the scarred and badly healed areas of his body, leaving him with healthy and fully repaired skin and bones. Then his skin became more pale, gaining the soft glow of a Veela.

The transformation reached his legs now, and all the Veela in the room watched as his feet became daintier and smaller than they had before. The legs became longer, almost as if they were being pulled magically, and they were looking increasingly feminine as the fat drained out them. They became more toned while the thighs filled out. Harry had had some muscle tone thanks to the fitness regime which Oliver Wood had put him through for the last few years, but now they were looking statuesque as Harry gained a few feet in height.

Fleur looked on, feeling amazingly aroused by what she was seeing, noticing that her new cousin was becoming more and more of a Veela, and she also noted that there were some similarities between her own physical attributes as Harry continued his transformation. She heard a soft squeal, and she turned to her aunt.

Catherine had her hands to her face while she looked on with pride at her future daughter. "He is turning out so well, isn't he?" Fleur asked.

Catherine turned to her niece, and smiled, and turned back to face Harry who was still transforming.

The magic of the transformation watched over Harry's chest and torso. His waist pinched inwards, becoming very flat while at the same time his backside took all the fat from the transformation of the legs and thighs to become larger and more of a bubble butt. Fleur looked almost enviously at her soon to be cousin, although she did notice similarities in appearance between Harry's new behind and her own.

The pink aura altered Harry's nipples, and the magic caused all the fat to transform his chest into a beautiful pair of breasts which were quite large though not incredibly so. His shoulders developed a feminine frame as they compressed together, making him more delicate and dainty. His arms and hands slimmed down, and the fingers became more delicate and smaller, more elongated than they had been before.

Harry's head was next, and the first thing to change was his messy black hair. It was long some of its heaviness, and it began growing outward and down to his shoulders and creating a curtain of silky tar. Then his hair lightened in shades from black, then to brunette, to dark brown, then to light brown, and then to blonde, before it gained the same silvery sheen Fleur had. All Veela had silvery blonde hair which gave it an unearthly appearance.

Harry's neck slimmed at the same time, and his Adam's apple faded, which would transform his voice although no-one knew what it would be like. His nose shrank and became more upturned at the same time it became daintier. His lips puffed out and became naturally red without the need for heavy amounts of lipstick. His face narrowed and became more heart-shaped, while his eyes changed shape as well, becoming larger and the emerald green changed into a sapphire blue that seemed to glow as well like a beautiful crystalline lake.

His eyebrows thinned and gained an arch, and the eyelashes lengthened, and Harry's ears changed shape. The boy closed his eyes, soft and melodic moans of pleasure as the pink glow reached his groin. His penis began to shrink back while his testicles retreated into his body, while the pubic hair changed colour from black to a platinum blonde colour.

Harry's plump lips opened and a scream of pleasure emerged from his mouth, highlighting his new sensual voice as the first female orgasm he'd have eased his transition from a he into a she as his new vagina formed, turning him from a boy to a girl. While she was finishing up her transformation, the pink light around Harry's infamous curse scar made the scar glow a fiery red, looking more and angrier as it on.

And then it disappeared.

XXX

Unknown to the group of Veela and the rest of the magical world, the effects of the Horcrux in Harry's scar being magically affected by the Curse had profound effects on different parts of the country of Britain. In Hogwarts, Severus Snape was currently busy on his lesson with the first years when he suddenly felt something strange, but then he collapsed onto the ground, screaming in pain and stunning the panicked students, clutching his Dark Mark while he felt himself lose consciousness.

He would never get up.

In another part of Hogwarts, Barty Crouch Junior who was poly juiced to resemble Mad-Eye Moody screamed just as the fifth years were busy working on their spell casting skills and he collapsed to the ground in pain. The magic being torn out of his body meant that his potion-induced disguise could not be supported, so he began to change his appearance, surprising his students.

All over the country, the followers of Lord Voldemort lost their own magical abilities, and in Little Hangleton, the baby form of Voldemort screamed while his familiar and his only servant screamed as their magic left their bodies, and across the country in different locations, the Horcruxes were drained of their magic as the magic from the Veela transformation caused them to pop in bubbles of magical energy which the Department of Mysteries detected along with the other magical instruments in other parts of the Ministry. It would be a surprise for all when the investigators discovered the form of the baby Voldemort and Pettigrew, and Crouch Junior being alive.

But that meant nothing to the Veela.

XXX

Meanwhile back in France, the final touches of Harry's transformation into a Veela was mental rather than physical before the regression phase began. Harry's mind was changing thanks to the magic, the neural pathways shifting from that of a British wizard into a French Veela. She lost a good amount of her ability to speak in British, much like Fleur did which made many mock her, and she gained an instinctive ability with French.

But she gained something else in the mind as well. Her Veela self began to grow. It had begun as a seed when Gabriella was saved from the lake, and it had only grown when Catherine had formed a connection with her. But now it was stronger than ever.

When it was done, the transformation of both mind and body was over, Harry was lowered to the ground as the magic-induced her to fall asleep for now in order to give her mind time to recover.

Her Veela mother and sister and cousins approached and looked down at the sleeping girl on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3 The Veela Curse's Final Change

I still don't own Harry Potter, unhappily. If I did then things would be very different. Oh well, never mind - still got fanfiction.

Please let me know what you think.

* * *

The New Veela.

When she woke up on the ground, the new girl barely knew who she was.

Her mind felt like someone had just taken it out of her brain, sponging it clean and then putting it through the dry cleaners…. She remembered a meeting, with other blonde women, who had told her about….about….something important. There had been a pink light, and she remembered that her entire body had been changed somehow. Now she just felt…..Merlin, her head felt weird….

She blinked as she looked dazedly around, taking deep breaths as she tried to clear her mind gently, knowing it was not a good idea to push herself right now. She started shaking as she pushed herself up into a sitting position, and a lock of long platinum blonde hair fell into her eye. The girl jumped back a bit in surprise while she stared at the lock that fell into her face in surprise. She relaxed, although a part of her knew that she'd only had blonde hair recently. She'd had a different colour, now what was it?

Oh yes, she remembered. Jet black. She'd originally had jet black hair.

She snorted. _Veela are children of Magic. We don't have ordinary coloured hair. Wait, _she thought to herself suddenly, _a Veela? Now I _remember, _but my memory is not one hundred per cent_.

"Are you alright now?" an accented voice asked in fluent French, a lilting sensual voice.

The girl looked up curiously as she took in the people nearby. She felt the connection she had with them, although the connection was still truly forming and her mind was still fogged up so she couldn't really tell who these people were to her, although she could tell they were family. Her mind was clearing up, so her memories were coming back but parts of it were still fogged.

"Fleur?" she asked, blinking as her

"How are feeling?" one of the blonde women asked, looking down at her with concern.

The girl looked down at the floor. "I….I don't know," she replied honestly.

"Do you feel dazed and confused?" The girl looked up at the elder blonde who'd just spoken. The girl considered the question very carefully before she nodded softly. "Dazed and confused….," she repeated, "yes. I do."

The woman clapped her hands and smiled. "Don't worry," she said soothingly. "You'll get over it in a few minutes, and then we can begin the next phase."

The girl was climbing shakily to her feet, but it was hard because her entire body just felt _different _somehow, like it wasn't the body she'd been born with….Suddenly she remembered. She remembered everything now. Fleur had told her, or rather him, that she had contracted the Veela curse after she had saved Fleur's little sister Gabrielle from the Black Lake, and she had contracted the Curse as a result, but now she was a Veela herself, she now had a good idea of the type of death she would have had if she hadn't become a Veela.

She closed her eyes and groaned.

"Do you need help getting up?" a voice which seemed to call to her asked, and the girl felt a connection with her which went above the connections she felt with the other Veela in the room. She smiled up at the woman, but it was a dazed and confused smile. Her brain was still recovering, and it was still fogged after everything that had happened to her.

But she sensed something about this woman…

"No, let me do it on my own, please," she said, and she stood up, feeling a strange weight on her chest while she felt a weight behind her, and she lifted her head. She gasped. In front of her was a mirror, and the reflection in the mirror showed the image of a blonde teenage girl.

The girl lifted a hand, seeing the girl in the reflection do the same. She had known beforehand she would be a female, and a Veela to boot, but this reflection in the mirror made her sure. She looked at her reflection, taking in her new body.

The girl took in her new body, from the dainty feet to her long statuesque legs which added a fair bit of height which she'd never had before, the thin slit with the soft pink lips which was her new vagina covered with platinum blonde hair, to her thin stomach and her large behind, to her figure any girl would be envious of to her bust which was neither too big or too small, to her new delicate, heart-shaped face with blue crystalline eyes, which made her sad since the transformation had taken from her the one thing she had of Lily Potter in her appearance.

But she put that behind her very quickly, to the long, beautiful tresses of platinum blonde hair which looked like woven gold moved with silver interlaced in with it. Overall, there was no trace of her former self in her appearance, but the girl didn't know for sure if that was a good thing or not, but then a few minutes later she began to like what she had become.

Fleur and Catherine approached. The girl's eyes flickered over to them. "I look so beautiful," she whispered, acceptance of her new appearance and form clear in her voice.

"You are," Catherine whispered as well, smiling at her new daughter's acceptance.

The girl took in a deep breath when she realised the curse was not over yet. "When do I…become a baby again?" she asked, although she felt the question was kind of redundant, given how she could feel the magic which had transformed her building up strength again. A part of her wondered how it would feel, but another part….

The girl wasn't entirely sure how she felt about that, she didn't know how to feel about the thought of losing the last fourteen years of her life while her mind was regressed to that of a baby, especially since the last fourteen years of her life, although hellish, had shaped her entire existence even if she was dubious about calling it that.

While she knew it was the perfect way for her to adjust to her new life, her new existence, a part of her didn't want to go through her childhood again; it had been horrifying the first time around, with that chaotic mess where Voldemort had been torn out of his body and forced to go into exile. And then there was hoop she had been raised by the Dursleys who had verbally and physically abused and tortured by them.

Her time in Hogwarts had made her past self jaded and untrusting, just like her time in muggle primary school had made her jaded and untrusting since she'd decided she was never going to have friendships, not if Dudley kept on destroying her chances, although many of the kids had joined Dudley in calling her a freak. But her time in Hogwarts…one minute she had been a saviour, a hero with people constantly glancing at the thing on her forehead (the girl was grateful it was gone now, she hoped Voldemort and his twisted followers had died a horrible death) and letting their words dribble out of their mouths with all the intelligence of an amoeba.

She wasn't sure how she felt having the slate wiped clean.

On the plus side, it would mean she would be raised by a loving mother unless of course, someone conspired to take that from her as well.

_How ironic, I get the chance of a new life, and yet I have to say goodbye to the old…but does it really matter?_

"It will start in a moment," Catherine replied softly, her voice full of sympathy over what was going to happen but there was no way they could change the Veela laws of the curse. They knew, in fact, they all did, the curse needed to render the new Veela into a child so she could be taught the traditions and the ways of the Veela. There were no exceptions.

The girl nodded with a sigh.

"It will be alright," Fleur did her best to make her new cousin feel better, but she knew it wasn't working.

"I guess," the girl answered softly while she spent the last few minutes of her current life looking at herself in the mirror, knowing that the well developed and gorgeous girl being reflected in the mirror at the moment would soon become a baby, although she knew something else would happen, something she instinctively knew but at the moment it was clouded in her mind almost as if her new Veela self was keeping it away from her consciousness.

The girl realised she just wanted it to be finished now. She was reflecting on her past life; how she had learnt to become a sneak when she had been a child in order to get out of the worst of the abuse she had undergone when the Dursleys had her under their care, how she had learnt she was a wizard (she technically knew she was a witch now, but just because her gender had changed didn't mean she didn't feel anything about how it had felt when she had learnt the truth, and why the Dursleys had hated her so much and had gone out of their way to ruin her life), her first years at Hogwarts where the people whom she had thought were her friends were anything but.

The girl wondered how they would feel when they found out Harry Potter was missing, but she decided it made little difference to her now since she wouldn't be in any position to deal with it. Nor did she want to. She idly wondered what was going to happen with Hedwig, never mind the possessions she had of her family; the photo album of her biological parents although she was uncertain if it would even be needed anymore since she won't remember her past life, her Firebolt which she'd received from Sirius, the Invisibility cloak…. the girl was about to open her mouth and ask them what was going to happen with her things, but she decided not to worry about it.

Maybe her life would be wiped clean, or maybe the Veela would save her things. She just did not know, and at this point, she just wanted to spend a few minutes in peace as she tried to accept the fact she was going to become a baby again…. Maybe the strange connection she had with Hedwig would call the snowy owl to her when she went with Catherine, and they would bond again. The girl knew she would like that the most, but everything else….

Suddenly the pink aura started to glow around her body and she found herself floating above the ground again although she realised she wasn't as high as before.

XXX

The Veela in the room watched as their newly transformed Veela sister was levitated once more, glowing more brightly than before. They watched as she began to change again, only this time she was getting smaller and smaller. She was regressing in both height and in age until her breasts and rear began to shrink until she resembled a girl in her preteens.

They watched as she became younger, smaller and more delicate until she resembled a girl who was five years old. They watched as she regressed further and further in age before she became a baby.

Fleur thought the changes would be over by now, but it wasn't.

The pink glow increased in brightness, and the baby shrunk even more until the glow brightened to a point where Fleur couldn't even look at it without squinting. It was so bright she didn't even expect her Aunt Catherine to step forward, and open up her robes, revealing her naked body underneath. Fleur gaped in surprise. Her aunt had left the room for a few minutes before she had come back, but she hadn't said what she'd been doing. She just gave an enigmatic smile and said it was a surprise.

She watched as the pink glow suddenly moved towards Catherine before disappearing entirely. She heard her aunt moaning a little bit before she closed up the robes.

"You knew that was going to happen, didn't you?" Fleur demanded, unsure what to feel at this point.

"Of course. It's not known to younger Veela until the enclave tells them. You'll find out about the finer depths of the ritual before your next birthday," Apolline told her.

Fleur stepped forwards as Catherine turned around. Her aunt was already running her hand up and down her belly. "Is…Harry really in there?" she asked, pointing at her aunt's flat stomach.

Catherine nodded.

"And you're going to….carry her?" Fleur knew the question was stupid, but after everything, she had seen she guessed it made sense to ask questions.

Catherine nodded and she lifted her eyes to her niece. "I used my blood to help transform her. Surely you noticed how similar she was to me?" she opened her robe to reveal the similarly voluptuous frame before she closed it again.

"I do," Fleur whispered. "So you're going to carry her and raise her as your own?"

"It's part of the curse," Apolline walked forward, placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Men, wizards, who save the life of a Veela, have to become a baby Veela in order to learn how to be Veela. To do that they have to form the most perfect means of forming a bond. Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, will never be seen ever again, at least not how he was."

"Everyone will be looking for him," Fleur whispered.

"Yes. And they'll fail," Catherine replied, absently running a hand down her belly.

At that moment a beating of wings announced the arrival of a snowy white owl. The owl was carrying what appeared to be a shrunken trunk.

Apolline looked up in confusion as the owl fluttered down and hooted on Catherine's shoulder. "Where did that owl come from, and why is it carrying that trunk"

Fleur crinkled her eyes in thought. "I've seen that owl before," she said softly before she clicked her fingers in realisation. "I've seen it on Harry's shoulder. They probably have a familiar bond."

Catherine gasped but she took the trunk and used her wand to scan it for a moment before she restored it to size. She opened it and found a little red book on top of a number of other items. She flicked through the book, and she muttered a few choice words about the British and she cast a translation charm on it.

"This is his diary," she gaped.

'Harry's diary?" Fleur repeated.

"Yes, it's about this year. Everything that happened to him, all the horrible things everyone did to him…," Catherine glanced down sadly at her still flat belly which now contained her new daughter before she returned her eyes to the diary. She flicked through the pages until she arrived at the final entry. "He was going to run away."

"What?"

"It's true, look for yourself," Catherine showed her the diary entry, pointing at the entry. "He decided to just do the Third Task, do the barest minimum, and then just run away. He had become so tired and frustrated by everything that happened to him, so I suppose it makes sense."

Fleur looked down at her feet. She knew she hadn't been exactly nice to Harry after the drawing of the Champions, but she had never really expected him to leave. _There's more to Harry Potter than meets the eye…_

She lifted her head and smiled. "Let's make the new girl's life a happy one, non?"

Catherine grinned and nodded in agreement, running a hand up and down her belly again. She clearly loved doing that.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Life of a Veela

And that's it, the final chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

The New Veela.

Six Years Later.

Celeste giggled, her long blonde pigtails dancing around her head as she skipped through Beauxbatons while she played with some of her friends, laughing with joy while she raced through the grounds of the school, resplendent in her blue uniform. France perhaps had the largest population of Veela on the planet, although they existed everywhere and despite what those stupid wizards in Britain thought, Veela weren't creatures but people who were allowed by law to be educated in Beauxbatons.

The five-year-old Veela laughed as she played with her friends who were Veela like her, and she was lucky that she had classmates who were Veela, unlike when her cousins Gabrielle and Fleur had attended the school, and they hadn't had any Veela around them to support them when their allure came out.

Fleur had dreaded her allure coming out since her friends weren't Veela, and they didn't realise what it entailed. One of the greatest problems Veela faced when they had mundane witches as friends was the fact the witches believed the Veela allure was meant to tempt husbands and boyfriends away from them, but in truth, it was perfectly normal for Veela to have their allure come out at the age of eleven.

So many Veela with mundane witches as friends had suddenly found themselves alone, and while some witches were okay and were truly friends with them because men went automatically to them, but Celeste didn't have that worry since the majority of her friends were like her.

When their game was over, Celeste and her friends headed for their next class.

"Are you going to come to the party on Saturday, Celeste?" Camille asked in her soft but thick French accent although while British wizards would need to use a translation potion or spell to understand the girls, the Veela friends didn't have that problem.

Celeste nodded, a big smile on her angelic face. "Definitely," she replied in her own lilting French accent, nodding and her blonde hair was soon bouncing.

Monique looked depressed, making Annette wrap her arms around her shoulders in concern. "What's wrong, Monique?" she asked, drawing the attention of the others over to the girl. Monique was a few months older than Celeste, but she was developing into a beautiful Veela. They all were.

"My sister is getting married in a few days," Monique replied. "She's getting married to an English wizard," she stressed the word English, saying it with distaste which made her thoughts on the matter known, "and she wants the full family to be there. In any case, she wants it to be a happy occasion, especially since her fiancé will be depressed."

Darcel wrinkled her nose. "Why?"

"The wedding coincides with the day the Boy Who Lived vanished."

The group of Veela looked at each other. Although the Boy Who Lived was known around the world, his story was more celebrated in Britain than anywhere else. No-one knew what had happened to him. He had vanished from the Wizarding world six years before when the last Tri-wizard tournament had been held at Hogwarts.

Harry Potter had already passed through two of the three tasks, and then suddenly he had vanished. But mysteriously a diary belonging to the Boy Who Lived somehow got into the hands of an Austrian newspaper, and it showed a different image of the boy hero than what everyone thought and accepted. The British magical world saw the Boy Who Lived as a mighty hero, in the diary he was just a kid who wanted to be normal and was tired of being victimised and abused by all around him.

Celeste had heard about her cousin Fleur being in the Tri-wizard tournament, and she had painted a totally different picture from what everyone said about such an event. Fleur had told her how scary it had, especially since the organisers of the whole event had set the second task up to occur underwater, and they had placed Gabrielle there underwater.

Didn't those imbecilic barbarians know what sort of effect being submerged for long periods did to a Veela's magic? She knew Magical Britain was foolish, especially with that fool Cornelius Fudge causing problems in his post as the Minister for Magic, but since she had only heard stories of what was going on in Britain, Celeste had no idea what he was really doing. Her mama and papa had told her enough though for her to be aware of how much of a fool the man was, so it wasn't that much of a surprise his stupidity had been passed down to others.

"Are they still searching for him?" Camille asked curiously.

Monique nodded. "Yes, they've never stopped."

"Do they have any new leads?" Celeste asked, curious herself; out of all of them, she knew someone, well was related to two someones who had actually known the famous young wizard.

Monique shrugged. "I don't know, but I'll probably ask him when I speak to him."

Celeste doubted the British would have found anything new. They had spent the last six years looking for him, although she wasn't sure if they would find him or not. From the bits and pieces she had picked up over the years about the Boy Who Lived, he hadn't been very happy in the magical worlds, so if he had run away then it wouldn't have been too difficult since he understood the muggle world. At least, that was the main consensus of what had happened.

The bell rang.

"Back to class," Monique smiled.

The other girls went off, giggling to class.

XXX

At the age of five, Celeste had been looking forward to the day where, in Veela society, she would be considered a full Veela. As a child, eleven had been such a long way away, but now she was eleven she could certainly say she felt like a true Veela. She had often asked mama how it felt, to have the Veela allure.

Catherine had never replied. She had just simply given her a soft, enigmatic smile, and she had just said it felt different for everyone.

For the first time ever, Celeste could see her point.

Witches and wizards out there believed the allure was just a means to attract men in, like moths to a flame. That wasn't entirely true. A Veela allure was so much more than that. She could feel the emotions around her every time she went out in public now, and she enjoyed the attention. Unlike her cousin Fleur, Celeste had the benefit of having other Veelas her own age as friends, so she didn't feel the same sadness Fleur had felt because she had ordinary witches as friends and they were worried that Fleur's allure would draw boys away from them.

Celeste looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed in her new Beauxbatons uniform. She had recently undergone a growth spurt, and her new uniform was tailored to her new curvy body. She was becoming a young woman as well as a healthy Veela. She turned to the side when she heard her owl, Hecate. Celeste smiled.

"I look beautiful, no?' she asked.

Hecate hooted approvingly. The snowy white owl had apparently never liked the name but she had adjusted with time, and at the same time, the owl had adopted the little girl. Celeste loved the owl. Sure, the snowy white bird had a bit of an attitude problem, but they loved each other anyway.

In the doorway, Catherine watched as her youngest daughter preened in the mirror with pride. The pride she had successfully raised the new version of Harry Potter without any problems. She hadn't really had any problem with Hecate, who now went by the name of Hecate in order to make it hard for anyone to realise the truth of the snowy owl's true origins.

Fortunately, Celeste had never really asked where Hecate came from, and Catherine had never asked her. One of the most important aspects of the Veela culture was any wizard or male who was transformed into a Veela, reborn, shed the old life.

Celeste would never know who she had been, and the only ones who would know the truth were only those who took part in the rebirth ritual.

But Catherine and the rest of her other Veela sisters weren't stupid enough to advertise the fact they had a snowy white owl, and for eleven years now she had managed to keep her daughter hidden from view.

There was no doubt in Catherine's mind the loss of Harry Potter would continue to haunt the British wizarding community, but truthfully it was their own fault. Catherine had sat the furore out while the entire country went mind trying to find him, but they had failed as she knew it would. The goblins would have recorded the Potter family extinct, along with those of several other pureblood families. Catherine had little sympathy for them since many of them were aligned with the Dark Lord.

Catherine made a face at the thought of the Dark Lord who had plagued the magical world. Although the other beings who shared the magic with witches and wizards had been discriminated against due to the bizarre mindsets of depraved witches and wizards who thought they were better because of their heritage, Voldemort had been beyond insane. Catherine had no doubt in her mind if he hadn't been stopped and exposed the existence of magic, the ICW would have made him regret it, but his aims to wipe out so many magical races as possible.

History was full of insane, butchering wizards, but Catherine didn't know which one came close.

She shook that off, surveying her daughter. She caught Hecates's massive golden eyes. The owl had been so grateful towards her for giving Harry Potter a new life, and Catherine had been grateful to find a kindred spirit who loved the girl.

She smiled when she saw Hecate swoop over to Celeste and preen at her daughter's hair, making the girl squeal and giggle in delight. She had no idea what the future held for Celeste, but she hoped the girl lived a long, happy life.

It was the type of life Harry Potter would have wanted.


End file.
